The New Meister
by hybridsoul0697
Summary: What if there was a fourth meister in Maka's group? What if he joined them on their adventure at the DWMA? Well here's the answer to all of those questions...Enjoy!


The New Meister

_**Hey readers, I decided to do a Soul Eater story so if you like this story then favorite/follow…so without further ado I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own this story…please enjoy!**_

Chapter 1

I walked up the stairs of the academy 'Ugh…finally made it up here' I thought to myself as I saw the huge mansion-like school. Once I was at the top of the stairs, I pulled out the paper from my pocket and read the instructions "Let's see…once at the top of the stairs, head straight to Lord Death's office" I read out loud to myself.

After getting inside, I walked down the hall and then it hit me like a brick 'Ah! I don't know where his office is…damn it!' "Hey, you" I heard a male voice behind me say, so I turned around and saw two students looking at me. One had blue hair in the shape of a star and the other had silver hair that was leaning over to the right "Uh…I'm looking for Lord Death's office" "That's something for Maka to tell you" the silver haired boy said which confused me "Uh…Maka? Who's that?" "Hm you don't know who Maka Albarn is?" "No…I'm new to this school" "Oh you are?" the blue haired boy said as he turned toward me and cracked his knuckles but the silver haired boy jumped in front of him and said "That's not him Blackstar" which made the blue haired boy, who I'm guessing is Blackstar, stop cracking his knuckles and he turned back around and he said "How do you know Soul?" and the silver haired boy, who is named Soul, looked at me and said "Listen kid, head down this hall to the classroom titled 'Class Crescent Moon' and tell the teacher there" and then Soul looked back at Blackstar and said "If he is Lord Death's son then he would know where the office is" and the two walked out the school.

I turned around and followed Soul's instructions to a T and once I made it to the classroom, I opened the door and the entire class turned toward me while the teacher said "Yes? May I help you?" "Um…I'm new to this school and I was given instructions to go to Lord Death's office" "Oh…well then, Maka will you show…What is your name?" "Ah yes my name is Hijime Shirosaki" "Maka take Mr. Shirosaki here to Lord Death"

Once he said that, a girl with dirty blonde hair stood up and came down the stairs to the teacher and she nodded and walked over to me "Right this way" she said with a bright smile on her face and I followed her out of the classroom and down the hallway "So…you're Ms. Maka Albarn?" I asked her as we walked "How did you know my last name? Professor Stein only said my first name" "Ah well this guy named Soul mentioned your name earlier" I said to her which made her have a glare on her face but it quickly went away.

"Wait…your name is Japanese" Maka said suddenly after a minute of awkward silence "Yeah and?" I said to her "Well if you're Japanese, then how are you so fluent in English?" "Well growing up, my family had a huge library full of books from around the world in different languages so I decided to learn a few of them" "Oh that sounds like it was fun" Maka said with glee in her tone, but before I could say anything we came up to a giant metal door. "Well it was fun talking to you" Maka said "You too Maka" I said back as I opened the door.

Once I was inside the office, I saw guillotine arches but they didn't faze me that much so I kept on going in until I came up to a platform that had a man with short red hair and a clocked black figure looking at something. I cleared my throat to get their attention, which it did, and when the two turned around the cloaked figure said "Ah…is that you Hijime?" "Hi, Lord Death" I said to him as I got on the platform and the red haired man said "Uh…Lord Death, who is this?" "Ah Spirit, this is the 'special' meister I told you about a couple of hours ago" "Oh ok then" the man, Spirit, said "Now then, Hijime first off welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy" Lord Death said to me as I simply smiled and said "Thank you"

"And next, do you know why you were sent here?" he asked me as I nodded "Yes I do Lord Death" and he said "Well then, let's get to it" and I nodded to him as he said "First show me you're skills with a weapon" and with that said, Spirit transformed into his scythe form and I picked him up and spun him a few times and did a couple of practice swings and stopped "Good, good" Lord Death said to me as Spirit turned back into his human form and walked over next to him. "Now, show me how well you can turn into a weapon" Lord Death said as he stretched out his hand to me and I took his hand and took a deep breath and I focused on my inner weapon form and soon I saw a bright light surround me.

When the light faded, I looked at Lord Death as he held me high above his head and said "That's good Hijime" after taking a couple of swings with me as I chuckled a little bit and turned back into my normal form and he set me back on my feet "Alright, Hijime I want you to tell everyone that you're a meister" I nodded to him and turned to leave, but soon stopped "Lord Death, what if I make some friends here? Then can I tell them what I truly am?" "That's your decision Hijime" he said to me and I smiled a little and ran out of the office.

_**Alright guys, sorry if it wasn't that good of a start but if you guys want to see how it turns out with Hijime and the gang, then stick around and just in case you couldn't tell this chapter took place in episode 6 but until then next time…stay tuned!**_


End file.
